Getting His Own Way Or So He Thinks
by Quill of Minerva
Summary: After days of complaining about a bad back, Minerva finally lets Albus choose a new bed. When he comes back with the new bed, she begins to wish she had gone with him. Please Read and Review


**Getting His Own Way or So He Thinks**

**Disclaimer: **Characters do not belong to me!

**Summary: **After months of complaining about a bad back, Minerva finally lets Albus choose a new bed. When he comes back with the new bed, she begins to wish she had gone with him.

**A/N:** A huge big thank you to my beta, Ang.

"Minerva," Albus sighed, as he climbed out of their ancient mahogany four-poster bed. "I can't sleep in this bed. My back hurts and I can't for the life of me get comfortable."

Minerva opened her eyes and groaned as they adjusted to the dark. This had been the fifth time this week that Albus had woken up complaining about their bed. She sighed loudly as she looked back at him. He was standing on the rug in his warm, striped flannel pyjamas, waiting for her to say something.

"There is nothing wrong with the bed Albus," she eventually said. "Come back under the covers."

"But it's lumpy!" he complained.

"Albus," she said sitting up "it is not lumpy."

"You only say that because you have the best side!" he pointed out. "If you were any sort of a wife, you would let me sleep on that side."

"If I was any sort of a wife, I would have kicked you out of bed years ago for snoring," she replied, a smile playing on her lips.

"You sleep on this side then!" he told her grouchily.

"Fine!" she replied with a smug smile as she moved across to his vacant spot of the bed. "But I should tell you that cats can sleep anywhere."

Albus mumbled something under his breath, which Minerva chose to ignore. She was too tired to talk about lumpy beds. She felt one of his arms loop over her waist and his body pressing up against her. She relaxed against him and her last thought before she drifted back off to sleep was that she would show him that there were no lumps and bumps in this bed.

Minerva awoke the next morning, feeling like she had been trampled over by a hundred hippogriffs in her sleep. Her back and neck seemed to be stiff and she had difficultly in stretching. She could feel her husband's eyes on her and turned slightly to look at him without trying to wince.

"Sleep well my love?" he inquired with a hint of 'I told you so' about him.

"The best night sleep for ages," she lied, not wanting to prove him right.

"Minerva darling," he said with a chuckle "how long have been married?"

"Longer that I care to remember!" came her sarcastic reply.

"Tabby!" he cautioned. "Come on now."

"Twenty blissful years Albus," she finally answered as she fiddled with her wedding rings.

"So I know when you are lying," he pointed out. "You didn't sleep well at all."

She carefully climbed out of bed and swept into the bathroom so she wouldn't have to answer his silly question. She reasoned with herself that she would feel much better as soon as she had taken a nice hot bath. Twenty minutes later, when she got out of the bath, she didn't feel any better at all. Her neck felt like it had seized up and she looked more severe than usual. Much to her annoyance she would have to admit that Albus was right and they did need to get a new bed. She hadn't really wanted to get rid of this bed because it had been a wedding present from her parents but also because it held many cherished memories.

"I have decided that you need to sleep Albus and so we can get a new bed!" she announced as she walked out the bathroom "I don't really see what all the fuss is about but a new one it is. I do ask that we put this bed in storage though."

"My dear, we don't have to change the bed just for me," Albus replied with a small smile as he knew what she was doing. "I slept fine on your side so we might as well swap sides."

"No, no Albus," she said quickly. "You shall have a new bed."

"Please don't feel you need to pamper to my every whim dearest," he continued to tease.

"We are getting a new bed and that is final!" she snapped.

"I knew you would come round to my way of thinking." He laughed as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"I don't think I will ever come around to your way of thinking Albus. I have too much on my mind to think about sherbet lemons and how many different ways to suck them."

Albus looked at her with an amused twinkle in his eyes. He realized that she must have found the piece of parchment on which he had written five different ways to suck a sweet. He had grown bored while listening to Fudge moan about something or other a few days ago and so the list was born. He had stuffed the parchment into his desk drawer when the useless Minister of Magic had asked him what he was writing. Albus remembered feeling like a rather naughty schoolboy who had just been caught looking up the teachers' robes.

"You didn't hide it very well," she said as she noticed the amused far away look on his face. "Albus, I have this conference speech to write. Can I leave you to choose a bed for us?"

"Consider it done my love," he answered. "I'll have it all ready for you tonight."

He kissed her goodbye as she made her way down to her office. It was Saturday and she would have her breakfast in her office while she worked. He usually ate in their rooms, but not today. He was going to Diagon Alley to invest in a bed. He skipped breakfast and promised himself some deliciously sweet delights once he had purchased the bed.

Half an hour later, Albus found himself standing in Sleepy Sheep: Beds for All Occasions. He was beginning to wish he had brought Minerva with him because he didn't have a clue where to start. Of course it would raise more than one eyebrow if the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress were seen buying a bed together.

"Professor Albus Dumbledore!" gasped an over excited sales assistant as he walked over and forcefully shook his hand. "Please, can I offer you my assistance?"

"I'm looking for a bed!" replied Albus as he pried his hand from the sales assistant's hand.

"Well that's what Sleepy Sheep provides and I'm Nathanial. I'll find the perfect bed for you that will last you forever," explained the man. "Follow me and I'll show you some beds which I think will be ideal for a man such as yourself."

"Thank you." Albus answered with a bemused expression as he followed the menacing sales assistant.

Albus was shown a range of different beds, ranging from different colour woods to different styles but they had one thing in common. They were all single beds.

"I am actually after an erm king sized bed," Albus mumbled.

"What was that Professor?" questioned Nathanial rather loudly.

"A bigger bed," replied Albus.

"Oh I assumed that you were a bachelor."

"I am but I enjoy space," Albus said quickly, hoping that he would be satisfied with that answer. But from the knowing way Nathanial was looking at him, Albus knew that he hadn't believed him.

"I am of the impression that you are rather fond of sherbet lemons!" said Nathanial some time later.

"They are a weakness of mine," Albus admitted. "I think I have some in my pocket. Can I persuade you to try one?"

"No but if you follow me, I think I may have a bed made just for you," Nathanial, replied clapping his hands.

Twenty minutes later, Albus walked out of Sleepy Sheep, a proud owner of a bed, which had already been sent to Hogwarts and was awaiting its owner's arrival. Albus spent the rest of the day preparing the room to surprise Minerva. He had changed the usual cream satin sheets to yellow ones and changed the drapes that hung at the windows. He lit some oil burners and placed them at key spots in the bedroom. The floral scent floated through the air and clung on to the bedding and drapes.

Soon the room looked perfect. He was sure that Minerva would love the new changes he had made to their bedroom and he knew she would fall in love with bed, just as he had done in the shop. Albus sat on the edge of the bed and marvelled how it moulded to his shape. He would certainly sleep very well in this bed. Just as he was about to relax, the door to the bedroom opened and in walked Minerva, who quickly walked back out again and then walked back in with wide eyes.

"What in the name of Merlin have you done?" she asked.

"Isn't this wonderful darling?" he replied.

"I will you ask you again Albus," she said as she looked around in horror "what have you done?"

"Don't you like it?" he asked in disappointment.

"Do I like it?" she replied through gritted teeth. "You have turned our bedroom into a huge sherbet lemon!"

"I know. The bed is a one of a kind. How many people can boast that they have a giant sherbet lemon for a bed?" he answered with a wide happy smile.

"Get rid of it Albus. I am not sleeping on it," she ordered. "I have been working so hard today and I wanted to come back to my husband and a new bed. Instead I come back to this and quite frankly it makes me want to cry."

"Tabby!" he pleaded. "It's a water bed as well."

"You can't use your sweet tooth to sweet talk me into this bed," she said folding her arms across her chest. "Get rid of it and if you don't, it's separate beds from now on."

Albus relented in his attempts to persuade her into trying out the bed because he knew that his was a lost cause. He hadn't expected such a reaction from her but he knew that he had better sort it out quickly as he didn't really want to be in separate beds. It looked to him as if he would be spending yet another night on a lumpy, bumpy bed until Minerva went shopping for their bed.

_The end! _


End file.
